(Queen) AshWave of the Sky-High Skywings
ASHWAVE "Hi! I'm AshWave. I told you, right? Do you need me to repeat? Umm, I don't think so, right? Hah! Anyways, yeah, you know who I am, and you know my role as, 'Queen'. I'd actually rather be called 'President' AshWave, thank you very much! Oh, I'm sorry, did that come out as rude? I'm so sorry! Can I make it up to you? I have some leftover cake from yesterday's festival! Oh, umm, just get to telling about myself? Okay..." *Tiny whimper.* "Anyways, as you know, my name is AshWave. I am president of my 'tribe,' which I would call it a village. I'm going to tell about myself, I guess! Yay! Orrr you could just leave if you're not interested..." PERSONALITY "Oh, yes, my personality! Other dragons call me, 'too cute' and, 'too kind,' but I dunno... They don't see me around my siblings.. But anyways, I try not to pay attention to things and deny things until- Oh- umm, actually, I like to pretend everything in my village is amazing and nothing is wrong... Is that bad? I think so. I'm also a bit of a goof, but I'm pretty calm or happy most of the time! I try to look at the bright side of thinks, y'know? Those- Umm- IceWings, yeah, them, I wan't to ally with them! They call us wimps and stuff, but I want a powerful friend instead of enemy, you know? I try to talk to the Cave IceWings about it, but they... Ignore me, I guess... W-Well, they don't seem to love the sky, so they'd hate us! But the other types might ally with us! I hope... But they say I just want to solve problems by being everyone's friend... And everyone thinks I trust too much! Just because of those six times I almost got poisoned!" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION "O-Oh! That's what I look like, right? Okay, so I have curly ram-like horns like most Sky-High Skywings, and I, umm, have steaming horns and wings and back talons because they really hurt.. They're firescales! Ummm, yeah. but the rest of me is safe. I usually wear some fireproof armor around those things. But in battle, which is rare, I don't. My armor is liked with scarlet rubies and diamonds. It also has gold in them, sooo, umm, yeah... Pretty rich, amiright? Hah! And, umm, my base color is a kinda orange-y pink-y color. Isn't that color salmon or something? Or coral? I dunno my colors very well. But yeah, that color, and my underbelly is like, a darker version of that? One of my siblings, BlackSpill, is a firescales, and since all of my siblings and I were in the same egg, BlackSpill and I took some of Frozen Blood's fire, resulting in her not having any fire, making her pale. BlackSpill was burning the side of my face for a week until we hatched. He was placed higher than me until I was president, so now I have a lot more riches than him... Thaaat I don't wear." HISTORY "Well, I think I wrote it down... I kinda mayyybe cried a bit during it? I'm not crying again, okay?" When AshWave was young, she went though angst when her sisters both killed their mother, and planned to kill AshWave too. She took it to court, but they didn't think she was telling the truth. She spent her days running from her siblings and trying to get to her father for protection, but he was nowhere to be found. Ashwave then lived in a cave half full of seawater, and to get out into the village, she had to swim. She participated in the silent vigil for her mother when everyone found out. Her siblings found her and attempted murder. They were caught and put to court. Years later, she became a proud, kind president. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)